


Silly...

by Espeones



Category: Original Work
Genre: My stress relief, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: I needed to release some feelings, sorry but I wrote this.





	Silly...

Suffocating.   
  
Was she suffocating?   
  
Her chest tightened with the pain that wrapped around her and coursed through her body. Her mind.   
  
Everything hurt. Yet nothing did. Like the feeling you get when you're numb to the cold. Yet you feel a prick or nip at the skin when it runs against the fabric of clothing.   
  
She felt numb, and yet everything hurt. Her mind constructing on her as though it was her enemy.   
  
And in some cases it was.   
  
Her biggest enemy and greatest comfort. The only one she could truly open herself too, herself. The truths, and the hate that comes with it. She can only admit things freely and truthfully to herself.   
  
Like an abyss is where she felt like she were floating. Her face blank, body cold, exposed, and numb.   
  
Her fingers lifted to her face, brushing against her cheek to feel the damp skin.   
  
_Tears_ , why was she crying? She shouldn't be crying. There was more important things to do than cry. Something jabbed into her side, though no visible wound or scar was left she felt the pain clear.   
  
And then another one, and another.   
  
The tears sped down her cheeks, her body curling up and she hid her face in her hands.   
  
_So much more important things to do than cry._  
  
_So much more important problems to deal with than yours._  
  
_Why are you crying?_  
  
Her body trembled, not from the cold that surrounded her. Her shoulders shook as she let out a loud cry, but the silence overpowered any noise that left her.   
  
_Quiet, why are you crying? There's more important things to do, silly._  
  
Her tears stopped, eyes blinking back to reality. Wiping away any streaks of tears that remained, she looked back down to her work. Her chest constricting on her before she shook her head.   
  
And continued her work, pushing away the thoughts and feelings that pulsed in the back of her mind.   
  
_There's no time for your problems. You remember that don't you, silly?_


End file.
